


The Run and Go

by ryuuchan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, One Direction (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, and some peterick / larry bc im trash, this is a clusterfuck of people but it focuses on joshler, trans!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuchan/pseuds/ryuuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tonight, I need you to stay." Tyler whispers.</p><p>There's no vocal reply, just the feeling of Josh holding him closer before kissing the top of Tyler's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run and Go

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im finally posting this online (i wrote this a few months ago) to try and force myself to actually keep working on this.  
> this fic is kind of a vent fic for me, since the events in this story are (loosely) based off of some things that have happened to me, so beware of some dark themes.  
> regardless though, i hope you like it!

Loud noises. The roar of hundreds of teens cramped in a small space for hours. _Just breathe, just breathe just-_

 

Tyler flinched as the locker next to him slammed shut, the sound echoing down the hall. He let out a quiet, shuddery breath as he gently shut his locker and looked down at his schedule. He stared down at the paper, trying to will it to somehow take him out of school.

 

Sighing, he folded the paper and put it in his back pocket as he walked to his first class. Staring down at his feet as he walked, he found the classroom and walked in. He shuffled awkwardly to the teacher’s desk and stood there, attempting to fade away. He looked at her, trying to will her to notice him, but she remained oblivious to the world as she kept typing on her computer.

 

Screaming internally, Tyler cleared his throat and let out a small “Hii’manewstudentmynameistylerwheredoisit.” He held onto his book like it was a lifeline.

 

The teacher stopped typing and looked up at him, blinking a few times before nodding with a smile. “Okay, just take a seat in front of Andy over there.” She points to a boy with short hair talking to a seemingly smaller boy behind him, the latter wearing a fedora. Tyler nods and scurries over to his seat, sitting down as quietly and gently as possible. He pulls out a notebook and a pencil, setting them on his desk. He lets out a small breath as he stares down the wall in front of him. He pulls out his iPod, putting in his earbuds and listening to music, trying to imagine being anywhere but there.

 

The bell rings beyond his music and he takes out his earbuds, slipping his iPod into his backpack at his feet. The teacher stands up and glances at all of the students before taking out a clipboard with the attendance on it, tapping on it lightly with a pen. She calls out all of the student’s names, stopping when she reaches Tyler.

 

She starts walking towards him, stopping in front of him. Setting one of her hands on his desk, she smiles warmly at him before turning to the class.

 

“Excuse me, class, allow me to introduce a new student!” Tyler freezes as all of the side conversations in the class stops and all eyes lay on him. “This is Ruby Joseph!” Oh _god-_ “Try and treat her nicely.” She smiles again at him, seemingly oblivious to the knives she just stabbed into Tyler’s self confidence.

 

He figures he should’ve been upfront about his name and pronouns, but the crippling anxiety that comes with confrontation like that makes him want to curl into a ball and never get up again. He stares down at his book, looking at a small scratch in the cover for the whole class period.

-0-

The rest of the school day goes the exact same as English did, and Tyler is about to go insane by the time he walks into his last class of the day, Chemistry. He’s gotten lost 3 times trying to find this class alone.

 

He ate lunch by himself, but he had music which made it okay. The overwhelming amount of teens in one area just reminded him of how much he liked to stay at home. Nobody stood out to him, and he tried to not stand out to anybody. Keeping to himself would probably be for the best.

 

It’s only been one day but he already started his bad habit of scratching open his arm again. He hates this. He hates school. He just hates l- Tyler shakes his head and stops his train of thought. Not the time or place for that.

 

Pressing his arm into his sleeve, he walked up to his teacher, giving a brief introduction and sitting down where she instructed him to. Tyler felt a small pang of panic when the teacher told people to get with their lab groups and work in the back of the room.

 

Tyler sat kind of awkwardly, messing with his pencil. Not knowing what to do, he stared at the small eraser and silently begged it to let him disappear. A girl tapped her shoulder, smiling at him.

 

“If you want, you can be in our lab!” She chirped before heading back to her group.

 

Fuck. Tyler set his pencil down, staring at it. He felt kind of obligated to go and work with her now, so he got up and tried to make himself seem as small as possible as he went up to the girl’s group.

 

She smiled as he approached, instantly starting to talk to him. “Hey! You’re new, right? Where are you from?” Tyler blinked a few times silently before registering that she was talking to him.

 

...dear god, he was going to have to participate in small talk. He cleared his throat. “Um, I’m from Ohio.”

 

The girl nodded. “Cool! So… Have you met any cute boys yet?” She said, smiling coyly at him.

 

He narrowed his eyes. He’s literally only been here for one day and he’s already expected to like someone? “Uh… sure.”

 

She grinned, her eyes lighting up. “Oooooh! What’s his name?” Tyler coughed awkwardly, trying to crawl into his hoodie as if it was a shell.

 

“Umm… I don’t know his name. I’m not good with names, being um…new and all.” She nodded, squinting at him as if she didn’t believe him.

 

“Maybe they just don’t want to tell you Sara, have you considered that?” The girl typing away at the computer quips at the girl glaring at Tyler.

 

“Well she obviously doesn’t know how to get boys, and I could help her!” Tyler rolls his eyes, a chant in his head starting.

 

_‘I’m not a girl, I’m not a girl, I’m not a girl, I’m not a-’_

 

His thoughts are interrupted by the bell ringing, which Tyler takes as his chance to make a mad dash for his things so he can finally leave. He approaches his desk, reaching for his books but stopping when he sees an unfamiliar green sticky note placed on his notebook. He picks it up, bringing it close to his face.

 

_‘Come to Astronomy Club tomorrow after school, on the roof at 2 p.m.’_

 

It’s written in a small, blocky script. Tyler stares at it, awestruck for a few moments before shoving it into his backpack and leaving the classroom. Holy shit. Holy _shit._ Somebody had noticed him and was inviting him to a club, what the hell? Tyler swam in his thoughts as he found his bus and got on it, staring out the window.

 

Should he go? He had made a pact to keep to himself this year, because that lessens his stress and allows him to focus on school. God knows that his grades from the past few years were unimpressive. But…somebody had seen him and thought that he was worth their time.

 

It could always be a trap, Tyler could end up going and people could ambush him and make fun of the new kid. He groaned as he leaned his head against the window, trying to focus his thoughts on the trees passing by the bus as it sped down the streets.

 

-0-

 

As soon as he gets home, Tyler goes straight to his room and crashes face first onto his bed. He lays there for a few moments before getting up and opening his backpack. He takes out the note again, staring down the message written on it. A feeling rises in his chest, but he’s not really sure what it is. Anxiety? Excitement? A little of both?

 

He nods to himself, agreeing with the latter. He sighs, laying down and staring up through his skylight on the ceiling. He should probably go. He was invited and everything! But still, people are scary and people bring feelings and Tyler really prefers being an emotionless brick. He’s gotten really good at that, and he hasn’t had a panic attack in 10 days. It’s been great. Emotions are useless, so he should just stick to his plan and not go.

 

He curls onto his side, shutting his eyes and trying to forget about the impending doom that school brings. Tyler makes a small promise to himself to go against that small voice telling him to go to the club tomorrow. As he drifts off, he imagines himself walking down to the beach and walking off the pier, just sinking to the bottom and becoming a part of the surrounding sea life.


End file.
